The present invention relates to a safety harness for children carried in automobiles.
It is well known that if there is an impact or sudden stop, the passengers in an automobile are propelled violently towards the front of the vehicle.
In order to lessen bodily injuries sustained by passengers, vehicles are generally equipped with safety belts in the front seats.
However, if a child occupies the seat next to the driver such safety belts are incapable of fulfilling this purpose.
As regards the rear seats, these are not generally provided with any safety device for preventing the passengers being propelled forwards following an impact.
With regard to children occupying the rear seats, which is generally the case, they are not held in by any means, which can have serious consequences.